The Sister Of the Taijutsu Master : Rock Leina
by Renji's Baby Sister
Summary: This is just a fanfiction of Lee having a little sister and this is her life and I don't even know the plot, I'm not even giving a good summery am I? Read and enjoy OCXLee plz R&R i beg of you!
1. I Graduated!

It was early evening, A young girl around the age of twelve was wandering the streets of Konohagakure on her way back home. She wore her hair in two pigtals teid by two orange strings, she had on a green pair of full body spandex that stopped at her knees, bandages arounder her wrists, A light green skirt tied at her waist by her red hitai-ate, and Orange fishnet leggings. "I wonder what I should make big brother for dinner tonight" she pondered. As she arrived home she opened the door and walked in , removing her sandals by the door soon after she closed it. " Tadaima big brother!!" she heard no response. "Big brother!" still no response, she shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to get a snack. When she entered she noticed that there was a note on the fridge, she walked over to it and began reading.

My Youthful Sibling,

If you reading this then that means that I am not yet home from my mission. I made you some Temaki, It is in the refrigerater. I should be home around 8. Sakura-san will be coming for a scroll later may you hand it to her when she arrives? It is in my top drawer.

P.S. - Have Dinner Ready by the time I'm back!

Love,

Your Niisan

"Sakura? Great, why does she have to come _here_?" she whined, she hated sakura with all of her being. She opened the refrigerator and smiled when she saw a temaki roll on a small plate lightly drizzled with special sauce. "He always knows what I love" she thought as she reached for the plate. She went to her room, plate in hand and sat onto her bed then sighed. About an hour later there was knocking a the door. "State your name" the girl called from her room. "Sakura Haruno" "Enter" she heard the door open as she lifted herself from her bed and walked over to her brother's room to retreive the scroll. Downstairs, Sakura stood there in the doorway while waiting. She saw the girl calmy walk around the corner of the hallway leading to the bedrooms with a scroll in her hands.

'' You came for this am i correct?'' she asked holding up the scroll

"Yup! Thanks" she took the scroll then blinked looking around.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's not back from his mission yet" She glared daggers at Sakura, whom didnt even notice.

"Ok thanks for the scroll, bye" she put her sandals back on then left.

I went back to my room to take a nap, when there was knocking once again at my door. I groaned then walked over to answer the door to reveal Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey kid, where's your bro?" he grinned, his canines showing.

"Mission" she yawned.

"Did I wake you up from a nap or something?"

"M-m, I was just gonna take one when you knocked on the door" I shook my head slowly.

"Oh, gomen ne" he chuckled "I'll let ya take a nap, Sayonara" he closed the door then then left. I walked back to my room and flopped onto my bed. I glanced over at my alarm clock, it was 6:32pm. I set it to 7:30pm then went to sleep.

:**Fifty-eight minutes later:**

The alarm went off with a simple _beep beep beep_ then subsided as I threw it at the wall then snickered. I got up then made my way to the kitchen to prepare niisan's dinner. By the time I had finished making dinner it was about 8:03pm, I made a few chicken vegetable dumplings, 6 sushi rolls (2 salmon rolls, 2 eel rolls, and 2 yellow-tail rolls) with my special sauce. I sat down and waited for my brother to return. Not too long after, the door opened and he entered the house.

"Big brother!" I jumped out of my chair ad ran over to him.

"Greetings, my youthful Leina!" he embraced me.

"Guess what!" I looked up at him with a huge smile on my face.

"What" He grinned chuckling a bit at my energy.

"I graduated today!" I steppd away from him and showed him the hitai-ate around my waist.

"That is truly Fantastic!" he closely looked it over.

"And you are wearing i just just like me and Gai-Sensei!" He cried tears of joy (the anime ones) as he emraced me again.

"Dinner's getting cold" I blushed.

"Let's eat then" He put his arm around me as we walked back into the kitchen at sat down.

"How was your mission?" I asked as I poured us both some water.

"Like the rest, Tiring" he joked.

"Poor, O - Ni -Tan" I giggled using the nickname I created for him when I was toddler.

"Did you enjoy the Temaki?" he asked reaching for one of the dumplings.

"It was Ok, but it wasn't spicy enough" I attemped to hide my laugh.

"Please tell me you are joking! I tried to make it as spicy as I could! I even tried it to make sure it was spicy enough for you and my tongue cauht fire!" he complained.

"Relax big brother, I was just kidding , it was Fantastic" I smiled a smile that was only for him.

"and so are these Dumplings" he popped one into his mouth.

"Really? I was scared that you weren't gonna like it, this my first time trying to make them" I explained, reaching for one of the sushi rolls, he nodded then took a sip of his water.

After dinner, I picked up the plates, placed them in the sink, and walked over to the living room.

"Big brother?" I stood in the doorway.

"Hai?"

"Would you mind if I went for a walk?" I leaned against the doorframe.

"Of course not, just be careful" he grinned.

"Arigato" I responded as he continued his one-fingered push ups. I put on my sandals then walked out the door. I wondered around the moonlit streets of Konoha enjoying the peaceful fresh air, when at the corner of my eye I saw a quick shadow. I looked around only to see another shadow run into a narrow hallway. Out of curiosity I followed it, I searched the alley but found nothing. I turned my back then heard a sound coming from a trashcan, I walked towards it slowly then cautiously removed the lid. Only to find a "Oh...My...Gosh"

Author's note:

Sorry This chapter was so short, and I'm sorry if I didn't get Lee's character correctly and I deeply apologize for any spelling mistakes.

I used WordPad for this story cuz I don't got Microsoft word anymore and it doesn'y even have spell check. If there was any confusion, When kiba knocks on the door it switches to Leina's POV

10 reviews and I'll update! Hugs!


	2. My first Mission!

"Oh...My...Gosh"

"Nya" It stared at me with it's large crimson eyes.

I picked it up and looked it over, It was a cat but it's features were a tad bit peculiar, it had black fur with blue tipped paws, and ears, Small demonic wings, adorable sharp fangs and black claws, Neon blue fur that ran from it's chest to it's mid stomach and a black tail tipped with forest green.

" What are ya?" I tilted my head.

"Nya" it responded.

"I wonder if my brother would let me keep you" I held it close to my chest, that's when I realized that the creature was terribly thin, I gasped.

"Poor thing , when we get home I'll make ya some sashimi"

**:Back at home:**

"Big brother, I'm back" I walked into the house, holding kitten closely to my chest.

"Back already usually you take longer" the response came from the kitchen.

"Well, I kinda...found something and I wanted to show you" I hid the kitten behind my back an walked into the kitchen to find him washing the dishes.

"Why are you washing the dishes? It's my turn this week" I just stood there.

"It matters not anyway, what is it you wanted to show me?" He grabbed a towel and dried his hands. "Well, on my walk I saw something go into an alleyway, so out of curiosity I followed it and..." I paused to think, how i was going to ask him.

"and...?"

"I found..." my voice was almost a whisper. "THIS!" I shoved the kitten in his face, making him jump slightly. He just stared at it then lightly tugged on it'd wings. "C-can I keep it?" I asked trying to look as cute as I could. "Pwease O-Ni-Tan" he stared at it a little while longer then looked down at me.

"I don't know" he crossed his arms.

"I know it's not dangerous! Remember my little ability?"

"The one that you can tell what an animal is feeling or the one where you can tell when a four-legged creature is safe or not?"

"The second one" I whispered.

I had no choice, I knew that my only way was to use THAT.

"Pwease O-Ni-Tan, I wuv yew" I went teary eyed while looking up at him like I used to do when I was younger.

He sighed then smiled at me

"alright you may keep it but if it causes you any harm..."

"It won't!" I chimed happily and hugged him "Arigatou!"

"What will you name it?" He removed it from my arms and scratched it's chin, causing it to purr. I shrugged.

"I don't even know it's gender yet" He lifted the kitten up and checked it.

"He is Male" he grinned and placed the kitten on my head "Kawaii"

I blushed and reached up for the kitten. I looked it over then thought of a name. "Getsu!"

"Getsu?" he quirked one of the monstrosities he calls his eyebrows.

"Yeah! He looks like a lunar creature" I kissed my brother on the cheek then ran back upstairs. An hour past i heard footsteps then a knock at my door. "Enter" he came in then closed the door behind him.

"Time for bed!" He walked over to me, took the manga I was reading, and placed it on my nightstand. "B-but it's only 11:23pm! I'm a Genin now can't I stay up longer?!" I looked at him with pleading.

"You might be a Genin now but you are still 11 years old" He stated with a grin. I pouted trying to make him change his mind.

"Nya" Getsu popped his head out from behind mine.

"Kawaii" he cooed while I just growled at him. I stood up and puffed out my chest to look tough and stood on my tiptoes to look taller. Of course my brother was still like 8 inches taller and a master of Taijutsu but that never stopped me.

"Wanna fight about it?" I had already taken stance in my own room.

"Leina" he sighed "You know it is not right for a male to hit a female" he looked down at me "Especially a short - tempered one" he chuckled. I sat back down on my bed and pouted again, then sighed and looked back up at him with fake tears forming in my eyes.

"Your mean" I muttered.

"I'm not mean Leina, I just want you to rest well and unless you are on a mission I don't want you to sleep too late, Please Little sister" he didn't use my name...

"You win" I untied the strings that were holding up my pigtails letting my hair fall down to my lower back I stood up which caused it to fall a little past my rear.

"Can you braid for me?" I asked handing him my brush from my nightstand. He nodded and asked me to turn around. He brushed my hair and started to braid it with care.

"Good night Leina" he kissed my forehead, causing me to blush.

"I'm not five, Niisan" I pulled up my covers to hide me blush.

"Yes that is true but you are still my little sister" he grinned at my blush "And you don't need to hide your blush from me" he walked towards the door "Aishiteru Leina".

"Aishitewu Niisan" with that he closed the door and I went to bed

**:The Next Morning"**

I was woken up by Getsu's nya-ing at the door, probably wanting something to eat.

"Kay, I'm awake" I informed him in an annoyed tone. I got out of bed, picked up Getsu, and left my room heading for the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I saw Lee sitting at the table sipping some tea. "Mornin' Niisan" I walked in holding Getsu. "Hello, my youthful spirit of a sister" he poured me some tea, I sat down and took a sip of it then looked at him reading over a scroll.

"Probably another mission thing" I thought looking at him. I heard Getsu Nya again then remembered that he was hungry, so I walked over to the fridge and took out some sashimi then let him nibble on it since he had just jumped from my arms onto my shoulders. I sat back down at the table, took him off of my shoulder, and placed him on our table to watch him eat.

"Nya!" He walked over to Lee and stared up at him with eyes full of love. He nya'd again to get lee's attention. "He likes you Niisan" I pointed at him.

"I suppose he does"

"Do a think I can make him a neko-nin" I asked excited.

"Where did that question come from?" He rolled the scroll back up.

"I always thought it was cute how Akamaru-kun could assist Kiba-kun as an Inu-nin" I poked my fingers together.

"That or do you just want to impress Kiba-kun?" I faced turned a bright red at his response.

"Of course not! Why would I try to impress Kiba-kun"

"You would because you have had a crush on him since you were six years old" he teased.

"Shut up!" I whined, still blushing then pouted and looked the other way.

"Do you have another mission today?" I asked timidly, looking his way.

"Nope not today, and ..." he pulled out a list of some sort " I already scheduled everything we are going to do today!"

"Are we going to spar together?!" believe it or not I was hoping that he'd say yes. He nodded, I jumped out of my seat full of complete joy. He chuckled at my happiness.

"Would you like to go now?" he placed his hand on my shoulder, I nodded.

"Just let me tie up my hair first or else it's gonna get in the way" I skid into my room leaving Getsu in the Kitchen, undid my braid and tied up my hair into two ponytails.

"I wonder what I would look like with eyebrows" I pondered due to the sad fact that, I just didn't have eyebrows...Lee took them all, I mean how else could he have gotten those things on his forehead?

I put that thought away as I walked to the door with my kunai pouch tied around my left thigh.

"Getsu-kun" Getsu trotted over and hopped onto my shoulder.

"I am guessing that you are ready?" Lee walked over and opened the door as I nodded. On the way to the training grounds my stomach was growling "I forgot to eat..." my inner voice whined.

"Doushita?" he looked down at my starving figure.

"I forgot to eat!" I blurted out in a whiny tone, he sighed then scratched the back of his head.

"You and your beloved food, fine we will but some after training alright?" I nodded then kept walking. When we arrived at the training grounds I had a look of pure hunger on my face while lee was just smiling. I walked over to the middle of the training field and did my stretches; I bent back in a 30 degree angle, grabbed my ankles, then counted to ten. I let go and stood up glancing over at Lee.

"Ready?" I had an evil smirk on my face.

"Hai!" we took our stances then charged at eachother, I jabbed and hit his face, he jump kicked me, causing me to fly 15 feet across the ground. Of course I didn't complain, I made a few hand signs, jumped into the air, and threw a simple little shuriken.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" the shuriken multiplied into about 40 of'em and heading straight towards Lee who stood there then snapped back to reality and jumped back to dodge.

"Since when have you been able to multiply objects?!" he asked stunned.

"Since four months,2 weeks, 6 days,2 hours, 15 minutes ago and 18 seconds ago" I grinned.

"Ah I see!" He leapt at me in joy "The springtime of youth has fully embraced you my beautiful sibling!" He hugged me, I was losing oxygen quickly.

"Niisan, I can't breathe!" I escaped his grasp then put my hand against my chest while breathing heavily. Once my lungs were filled we sparred for another hour or so, then strolled around Konoha until we got to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. I lifted my head to Lee who looked back down at me; I stared at him with my 'Please?' look.

"Of course, I said that we would nourish ourselves after training" he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked in.

"Hey Bushy brows!"

"Great, the blonde haired idiot's here too, not surprising though" my inner self spoke.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" my brother waved as we took our seats

"Hey Uzamaki" was all I said, he scowled at me, we didn't get along very well.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Roast pork with extra egg and can you add some of this please?" I asked handing him a small bottle of extra flame hot sauce.

"Sure" he grabbed the bottle then looked over at lee "and you?"

"Just give me a small bowl of curry"

"Gotcha" he wrote it down then turned around and went to cooking. While waiting for my food I just played with my hair, not too long after he placed the bowls in front of us. I broke apart my chopsticks and began to scarf it down.

"Slow down, you'll get sick!" Lee took my chopsticks, I glared then sighed.

"Gomen ne, Niisan" I formed fake tears in my eyes. He gave me my chopsticks back then ate his curry.

After Lunch and a fight with Naruto who now has scratch marks all over his face due to Getsu we went to the Hokage Tower.

"I have to discuss something with the Hokage, do you mind waiting out here?" He asked.

"No, just tell the hag I said hey"

"Alright" he walked into the office.

Hokage's Office

"Hello there, Rock Lee"

"Hello, Hokage-sama" he bowed "I heard that you had something for me?"

"Hai, I need you and Leina to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure" Lee grabbed the scroll.

"Thank you, ma'am" he saluted then left.

:Outside:

"What did the old lady say?" I asked.

"We need to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure" he showed me the scroll.

"S-suna!? Really?" my eyes were sparkling with joy, Sunagakure was where that sexy sand Jinchuuriki lived "Can we go now?"

"Don't you want spend the rest of the day together? Or at least pack some nutritional items before we leave?"

"We can spend more time together after my first mission as a real ninja and we can hunt for something later" I said.

We took off into the forest at full speed heading for Suna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's note:

So... fine ya know what !? Scrw the reviews! I'll put up the chapters when i feel like it!

I putting this up for Yuki-Shinra-Lu

hope you liked it

R&R plz!


End file.
